


Short Change Hero

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Операция в Пакистане закончилась совсем не так, как планировал Джон Портер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Change Hero

Все полетело в тартарары. Рано или поздно этого следовало ожидать. 

Большую часть своей сознательной жизни он убивал. Верная, преданная дворняга Двадцатого отдела, которую швыряли в горячие точки по всему миру. Ему приказывали — и он с винтовкой в зубах послушно исполнял волю хозяев.

Так и в этот раз: его внедрение в пакистанскую группировку должно было пройти без сучка без задоринки. Он слишком хорошо знал свою роль. Он умел говорить как они, двигаться, мыслить. Он сотни раз примерял на себя маску отъявленного ублюдка, и она уже давно стала его настоящим лицом. 

Когда его схватили, в перерывах между побоями у него было достаточно времени, чтобы пораскинуть мозгами — что же пошло не так? Где он просчитался? Но, как он ни старался, на ум не приходило ни одного путного варианта. Ровно до того момента, как Латиф в первый раз заставил его читать текст на камеру.

Британский шпион, ступивший на святую землю.

Боевики были в курсе, как его зовут. А ему хотелось знать ответ всего на один вопрос: кто его предал?

Это было круче и изобретательнее двух подброшенных килограммов героина в шкафчике.Если бы он мог — рассмеялся бы над цикличностью своего существования. Восемь лет назад в Афганистане он почти добрался до Латифа. Но в последний момент кому-то стало очень невыгодно удачное завершение операции. Возрази он — полетела бы и его голова.

Но теперь, будь у него возможность вернуться и все исправить, он бы вернулся. В первую очередь — чтобы вычислить и хоть из-под земли достать «крысу». Во вторую — он бы не дал похерить еще одну жизнь. 

Говорят, за несколько минут до смерти думаешь о боге и самом близком человеке. С дулом автомата у затылка он не вспомнил ни о дочери, ждавшей его дома, ни о любовнице, которая стала кем-то большим, чем просто «одноразовый трах». 

Он надеялся, что тот, с кем они всегда были так похожи, найдет и прикончит Латифа.

Ему не было страшно, когда слева послышался щелчок затвора. Если Дэмьен Скотт не успел подохнуть где-нибудь в Тихуане и увидит эту видеотрансляцию, очень скоро Латиф убедится, что не только он умеет говорить на языке крови. 

Это было последнее, о чем Джон Портер подумал, прежде чем раздался выстрел.


End file.
